Eret
Eret (ang. Eret) — bohater debiutujący filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Przez większość życia był smoczym łowcą, a smoki które łapał wraz ze swoimi pomocnikami oddawał Drago Krwawdoniowi do jego smoczej armii. Później został jeźdźcem i dołączył do plemienia Wandali. Często przedstawia się jako syn Ereta. Wygląd Eret jest zadbany i barwnie odziany. Nosi grube buty, granatowe spodnie oraz jasnobeżowy podkoszulek bez rękawów. Na to założoną ma szkarłatną tunikę, również pozbawioną rękawów, biegnącą aż do ud, gdzie rozdziela się w dwa wiszące z przodu pasy. Na ramiona jest narzucona futrzana, jasnobrązowa kamizela, spiętą z przodu na krzyż srebrną klamrą w kształcie sowy (bądź głowy Burzochlasta). U szerokiego, niebiesko-brązowego pasa Eret nosi kilka sztuk mieczy, schowanych w pochwach. Na obu rękach znajdują się ciemnoszare skórzane karwasze, oplecione brązowym sznurkiem. W Jak wytresować smoka 3, zamienia swoje futro na kamizelę o złotej barwie i strukturze smoczych łusek. Eret ma trójkątną szczękę i wysoki podbródek. Średniej długości sztywne włosy zaczesane są prosto do tyłu. Bardzo wyraźne są także długie, czarne brwi oraz ozdobne malowidło zamiast brody, w różnych odcieniach szarości. Na piersi zaś ma wypalony przez Drago Krwawdonia znak smoka. Charakter Eret jest pewny siebie i ma bardzo wysokie mniemanie o sobie samym. W większości sytuacji nie jest ono bezpodstawne, bowiem mężczyzna jest uzdolniony i odważny, a jego pomysły są szanowane przez innych wojowników. Eret stał na czele grupki łowców, którzy nie grzeszyli intelektem i mężczyzna musiał wykazywać się wobec nich ogromną cierpliwością. Nie był jednak przywódcą agresywnym i bezwzględnym. Bardzo dobrze współpracuje z innymi ludźmi podczas walki. Pewny siebie Eret obawiał się jedynie Drago Krwawdonia, którego rozkazy bezwzględnie spełniał. Był w stanie zrobić wszystko, byleby ocalić własną skórę - nawet wystawić Jeźdźców. Jednak po ocaleniu jego życia przez Wichurę Eret przeszedł przemianę, po której zaprzyjaźnił się ze smokami, na które początkowo polował, sprzymierzył się z Jeźdźcami i dołączył do wojny przeciwko Drago. Od tej pory mężczyzna żyje z Wandalami, gdzie jest spokojnym, lecz zdecydowanym wojownikiem i doradcą. Nie jest już tak zadufany w sobie jak kiedyś, a jego decyzje oraz porady są przemyślane. Pomimo swojej pewności siebie, odwagi i śmiałości, ogarnia go strach, gdy nie ma przy sobie broni, lub gdy zostanie zaatakowany przez smoka. Zdolności *'Łowca smoków:' początkowo Eret wiernie służy Drago, łapiąc, porywając i zmuszając do posłuszeństwa mające służyć mu smoki. Według pierwszych oficjalnych informacji o bohaterze, Eret sam konstruuje pułapki oraz bronie, którymi doskonale sie posługuje. Celnie strzela do ofiary, ma jednak trudność ze schwytaniem Nocnej Furii. *'Treser smoków:' kiedy Eret przechodzi na stronę jeźdźców, dość łatwo porozumiewa się ze smokami, chociaż wcześniej zwierzęta traktowały go jak zabawkę i wykorzystywały jego strach przed nową formą kontaktu z bestiami. *'Walka:' mężczyzna jest doskonałym wojownikiem, szczególnie wprawionym w walce mieczem. Zawsze nosi u boku kilka krótkich sztuk tej broni i jest przygotowany na starcie z wrogiem. *'Celność:' Eret jest w stanie zestrzelić niemal każdego smoka w locie, a nawet wycelować w konkretną głowę Zębiroga Zamkogłowego. Nie jest jednak w stanie schwytać Nocnej Furii, a czasem również Śmiertnika Zębacza. *'Strzelanie: '''Eret sprawnie i celnie strzela z dmuchawki. Na statku Drago trafił w uciekającego strażnika. Historia Przeszłość Nie wiadomo wiele na temat przeszłości Ereta. W stronach, z których pochodzi, znany był smoczy łowca o imieniu Grimmel Gnębiciel, stąd Eret rozpoznał jego sposób polowania, gdy łowca pojawił się na Berk. Od wielu lat służył Drago Krwawdoniowi, któremu łapał i regularnie dostarczał smoki, mające zasilić smoczą armię. Jednak, o ile Eret był bezwzględnie posłuszny wobec Krwawdonia i usiłował jak najbardziej mu się przypodobać, o tyle władca był okrutny i bezwzględny. Pewnego razu Eretowi nie udało się złapać żadnego smoka i zjawił się u Drago z pustymi rękami. Ten w przypływie wściekłości wypalił mu na piersi swój symbol jako nauczkę. Od tej pory Eret bał się swojego przywódcy jeszcze bardziej. Krótki czas przed odkryciem tego miejsca przez Czkawkę oraz Astrid, Eret i jego ludzie usiłują odeprzeć inwazję na ich fort prowadzoną przez Valką i zaprzyjaźnionego z nią Oszołomostracha, stojących na czele dzikich smoków. Bitwa kończy się klęską łowców, którzy tracą swoje smoki, a fort zostaje zmieciony w drzazgi i pokryty lodem. Jak wytresować smoka 2 Eret pojawia się po raz pierwszy w swoim zniszczonym forcie, kiedy Czkawka i Astrid, widząc dym unoszący się zza Swędzipachy, przybywają na miejsce zgliszcz, by je zbadać. Eret przygotowuje zasadzkę i udaje mu się zestrzelić krążącą nad fortem Wichurę. Łowca odmawia puszczenia ich wolno, ponieważ jest przekonany, że młodzież jest sprzymierzona z tajemniczym jeźdźcem i ich "plującym lodem smokiem". Oskarża ich o zniszczenia (mimo że w rzeczywistości dokonał tego Oszołomostrach Valki) i próbuje ich pojmać, by sprzedać Drago Krwawdoniowi ich smoki. Parze jednak udaje się uciec, choć zdezorientowany i zdecydowany ratować smoki Czkawka dąży do kolejnego spotkania z łowcami, aby wyciągnąć od nich więcej informacji na temat Drago. Gdy Czkawka opowiada Stoickowi o ich odkryciu, wódz stwierdza, że nadchodzi nieunikniona wojna z Drago. Nie wierząc w to, Czkawka chce porozmawiać z mistrzem smoczych łowców, by przekonać go do zmiany zdania na temat smoków, i razem z Astrid bez oporu oddają się w ręce Ereta, by ten zabrał ich do Krwawdonia. Ich plan krzyżują Stoick, Pyskacz i pozostali jeźdźcy, którzy przybywają im na ratunek. Udaje im się ogłuszyć i unieruchomić Ereta - Pyskacz uderza go młotem w głowę, po czym przygniata swoim smokiem, Marudą. W czasie tego spotkania, Szpadka od pierwszego wejrzenia zakochuje się w Erecie, ten jednak okazuje wyraźne zniesmaczenie jej zalotami. Stoick rozkazuje wszystkim jeźdźcom wrócić na Berk, co kończy nieudolne podrywy Szpadki. thumb|left|Eret porwany przez [[Astrid i Wichurę]]Jakiś czas później, gdy Eret opatruje obrażenia otrzymane podczas ostatniego spotkania z jeźdźcami, niespodziewanie porywają go Astrid i Wichura. Grożąc zrzuceniem z wysokości, dziewczyna zmuszaja go, aby zaprowadził jeźdźców do kryjówki Drago. Gdy docierają do miejsca zacumowania floty, Eret zdradza Astrid, Sączysmarka, Śledzika, Mieczyka i Szpadkę, oddając ich w ręce Krwawdonia, który ma zamiar wcielić ich smoki do swojej armii i więzi je, a później też samych jeźdźców. Drago za sprawą Astrid dowiaduje się, że wkrótce jego kryjówka zostanie zaatakowana przez smoczych jeźdźców na czele z Czkawką. W efekcie przywódca łowców wpada we wściekłość, którą kieruje ku Eretowi, przekonany, że to mężczyzna sprowadzi mu na głowę wojowników. Najpierw poddusza mężczyznę, po czym odrzuca go i rozkazuje swoim ludziom go zabić. Życie Eretowi ratuje Wichura, która jako jedyna nie została jeszcze schwytana - osłania Ereta swoim ciałem, gdy w kierunku mężczyzny lecą ostre bronie. W tej chwili smoczyca także zostaje uśpiona i uwięziona, a Eret obserwuje ją z wdzięcznością i zaskoczeniem. Drago wydaje rozkaz ataku na Smocze Sanktuarium. Zdając sobie w końcu sprawę z tego, jak podły jest Drago, oraz że smoki potrafią być lojalne wobec ludzi, Eret pomaga jeźdźcom, uwalniając ich oraz ich smoki i usypiając czuwających wśród pułapek strażników. Podczas ataku na Smocze Sanktuarium towarzyszy Astrid, lecąc na Wichurze - wówczas uczy się latać na smoku i kierować nim. Kiedy Krwawdoń, pokonawszy Oszołomostracha, udaje się na Berk, Eret bierze udział w pogrzebie Stoicka Ważkiego, a później ponownie towarzyszy jeźdźcom, ujeżdżając Szponiaka i lecąc do wioski. Tam, razem z innymi mieszkańcami obserwuje bitwę Szczerbatka z Oszołomostrachem Drago. Kiedy Drago zostaje pokonany, Eret postanawia zostać w Berk, stając się przyjacielem jeźdźców. W jego ręce Czkawka powierza opiekę nad Czaszkochrupem, smokiem swojego ojca, który zginął w walce. Jak wytresować smoka 3 Rok później Eret jest docenianym i wiecznie czujnym wojownikiem Wandali. Informuje Czkawkę o zauważonym w pobliżu wyspy statku łowców, czym wódz obiecuje się zająć - jeźdźcy bowiem trudzą się teraz uwalnianiem smoków z rąk wszelakich łowców. thumb|Eret rozpoznaje strzałkę [[Grimmel Gnębiciel|Grimmela Gnębiciela]]Eret ogląda zatrutą strzałkę znalezioną przez Czkawkę w lesie podczas poszukiwania Białej Furii - mężczyzna rozpoznaje w niej robotę Grimmela Gnębiciela, bardzo wprawnego smoczego łowcy, który znany jest w stronach, z których Eret pochodzi. Napomyka wówczas, że jest najlepszym smoczym łowcą - oczywiście nie licząc samego Ereta. Później przybiera nieco poważniejszy ton i zaznacza, że nie można lekceważyć pogromcy Nocnych Furii. Podczas przemowy Czkawki, na której podejmuje on decyzję o opuszczeniu Berk, Eret zabiera głos, zgadzając się z nim, że walka nie ma sensu w przypadku tak potężnego wroga, jakim jest Grimmel Gnębiciel. Ignoruje przy tym Sączysmarka, który usiłuje poniżyć Ereta i pokazać się jako lepszy od niego. Rywalizacja między dwojgiem mężczyzn trwa dalej już na Nowym Berk. Sączysmark wytyka Eretowi, że odkąd się pojawił wśród Wandali, próbuje zająć jego miejsce cenionego wojownika. Eret przewraca tylko oczami, bo tak naprawdę wcale nie rywalizuje z Sączysmarkiem - jedynie młody jeździec tak to odbiera. Przy tej okazji Pyskacz schlebia Eretowi, podziwiając jego sylwetkę. Eret odgrywa później niewielką rolę w wojnie z Lordami Wojny. Pojawia się na sam koniec bitwy na ich statkach, lądując u boku Valki i Pyskacza naprzeciw wojownikom i rozgrywając z nimi ostateczny pojedynek. Gdy zaś dochodzi do pożegnania berkian ze smokami, Eret ze smutkiem ściąga Czaszkochrupowi siodło z grzbietu i mówi "żegnaj, paskudo." Podczas ślubu Czkawki i Astrid, Eret łapie wyrzucony przez Pyskacza bukiet kwiatów, co sugeruje, iż ze wszystkich Wandali to on ożeni się jako kolejny. Relacje Drago Krwawdoń thumb|Znak wyryty przez Drago Krwawdonia na piersiach EretaEret jest bezwzględnie posłuszny swojemu przywódcy. Spełnia wszystkie jego rozkazy, łapie wszystkie spotkane smoki, które później służą Drago oraz z wielką chęcią poszukuje coraz lepszych i rzadszych okazów. Jest niezwykle szczęśliwy na myśl o złapaniu Nocnej Furii, wie bowiem, że Drago będzie mu za nią bardzo wdzięczny. Mężczyzna jednak boi się bezwzględnego "władcy smoków". Swego czasu Drago wypalił mu znak na piersi, za karę, gdy Eret zjawił się z pustymi rękami. Często kłamie, by przypodobać się bądź uspokoić Krwawdonia. Władca nawet rozkazał swoim ludziom go zabić, jednak wówczas Ereta obroniła Wichura. To wydarzenie odmieniło łowcę, który zdał sobie w końcu sprawę z tego, jak podły jest Drago. Dlatego odchodzi od niego i dołącza do smoczych jeźdźców. Czkawka Podczas pierwszego spotkania Astrid i Czkawki z Eretem panowała obopólna wrogość między jeźdźcami oraz łowcami smoków. Mężczyzna chciał bowiem schwytać i sprzedać ich wierzchowce, by służyły w armii Drago Krwawdonia. thumb|left|drugie spotkanie [[Czkawka|Czkawki z Eretem]]Przy drugim spotkaniu Czkawka postanowił poddać się myśliwym, tylko po to, by dotrzeć do "władcy smoków" i zmienić jego zdanie na temat tych stworzeń. Chciał wówczas również przekonać o ich lojalności Ereta. Nieustanne starania Czkawki o przyjaźń smoczych łowców ze smokami w końcu przyniosły efekt. Gdy Eret zdał sobie sprawę z okrucieństwa Krwawdonia, który usiłował go zabić, postanowił przejść na stronę jeźdźców i walczył po ich stronie już podczas bitwy pod Smoczym Sanktuarium. Swoją przemianę Eret w dużym stopniu zawdzięczał Czkawce. Również sam chłopak docenił zdolności Ereta i sam powierzył mu pod opiekę Czaszkochrupa. Astrid Podczas pierwszego spotkania Astrid i Czkawki z Eretem panowała wrogość między smoczymi jeźdźcami a łowcami. Później, gdy jeźdźcy sądzili, że Czkawka został porwany przez Krwawdonia, to Astrid zdecydowała się porwać Ereta i zmusić go do wskazania kryjówki władcy smoków. Mężczyzna okazał się wówczas bezsilny wobec dziewczyny, która z pomocą swojej smoczycy skutecznie zastraszyła Ereta. thumb|porwanie Ereta przez [[Astrid i Wichurę]]Gdy Drago usiłował zabić Ereta, a jego życie ocaliła Wichura, łowca ostatecznie postanawił stanąć po stronie jeźdźców. Uratował życie Astrid, uwalniając najpierw siebie, a później pozostałą młodzież. Podczas bitwy pod Smoczym Sanktuarium, wojowniczka uczyła go latania na smoku i była pozytywnie zaskoczona jego postępami. Wichura Eret zestrzelił Wichurę, gdy ta okrążała zniszczony fort. Chciał porwać ją i sprzedać Krwawdoniowi do jego armii, jednak plany pokrzyżowali Astrid z Czkawką. Później, gdy jeźdźcy z własnej woli wylądowali na jego statku, Wichura aportowała rzucany przez Ereta miecz Czkawki, co można interpretować Kiedy Astrid porywa Ereta, Wichura traktuje go niczym swoją zabawkę, głównie po to, by mężczyzna nie uciekł. Podczas konfrontacji z Drago Krwawdoniem Wichura ratuje mu życie, odbijając swoim pancerzem bronie rzucone w stronę Ereta z rozkazu Drago. Wówczas mężczyzna przekonuje się do smoków i obiecuje Wichurze odwdzięczyć się. Uwalnia ją z pułapki, a podczas bitwy pod Smoczym Sanktuarium dosiada jej. Szpadka Szpadka od pierwszego wejrzenia zakochuje się w Erecie, ten jednak nie odwzajemnia jej uczuć, patrzy na dziewczynę wręcz z obrzydzeniem. Szpadka niezwykle go irytuje swoimi zachowaniami, jednak przez większość czasu mężczyzna w ogóle nie zwraca na nią uwagi. Rok później Szpadka odpuściła sobie Ereta i nie próbuje już zdobyć jego względów, jako swojego partnera rozważając teraz Śledzika albo Sączysmarka. Czaszkochrup thumb|158px|Eret z CzaszkochrupemCzaszkochrup zostaje wierzchowcem Ereta dopiero pod koniec filmu. Z tego powodu nie wiadomo wiele na temat relacji. Smok od razu polubił i wybrał Ereta na swego jeźdźca, chwilę obwąchując go, a następnie z impetem trącając jego rękę. Czkawka decyduje, by mężczyzna zaopiekował się smokiem swego zmarłego ojca. Eret czuje się zaszczycony i już niedługo dosiada Czaszkochrupa. Ludzie Ereta Eret ma grupę czterech zaufanych i służących mu ludzi, z którymi wspólnie poluje na smoki. Eret wydaje im rozkazy i jest ich przełożonym, jednak nie jest on wobec nich tak okrutny, jak Drago wobec Ereta. Czasami uzupełniają wzajemnie swoje myśli, jednak najczęściej milczą i okazują się zbyt głupi, co irytuje samego Ereta. Sączysmark W rok po tym, jak Eret zamieszkał wśród Wandali, okazuje się, że chorobliwie zazdrosny wobec mężczyzny stał się Sączysmark. Zadufany w sobie chłopak ma kompleksy, z którymi zwraca się przeciwko Eretowi - jako niższy, staje na skrzynkach, żeby móc spojrzeć na Ereta z góry, poza tym chce postawić "statuę męskości" w kształcie samego siebie, która miałaby wyraźniejsze mięśnie od tych Ereta. Mężczyzna jednak ignoruje popisy Sączysmarka i po prostu jest sobą, co jeszcze bardziej denerwuje chłopaka. Sączysmark pragnie być tym lepszym i bardziej podziwianym wikingiem przede wszystkim ze względu na Valkę, o której względy zabiega. Odpuszcza więc Eretowi dopiero wówczas, gdy Valka zapewnia go, że pod pewnymi względami to właśnie on bardziej jej imponuje. Valka Choć kobieta nigdy nie ujawnia tego wprost, to pewne insynuacje sugerują, że stara się ona dokonać wyboru pomiędzy Sączysmarkiem a Eretem, oceniając, który z nich jest lepszym wojownikiem. Gdy drużyna Jeźdźców zakrada się do bazy Grimmela Gnębiciela, kobieta przystaje na argumentację Ereta, by się rozdzielić. Po zakończonej zwycięsko wojnie Valka przyznaje jednak Sączysmarkowi, że on w przeciwieństwie do Ereta ma inteligencję. Pyskacz Gbur Pyskacz, jako homoseksualista, wydaje się być zainteresowany Eretem. W Nowym Berk chwali jego sylwetkę, porównując ją do sylwetki boga. Znamiennym jest też fakt, że podczas ślubu Czkawki i Astrid to Eret łapie bukiet, który wyrzucił Pyskacz. W grach School of Dragons Eret pojawia się w grze ''School of Dragons, ''w Expansion Packu ''Return to the Dragon Island, gdzie otrzymujemy od niego misje do wykonania. ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Eret jest postacią, w którą wchodzi się w interakcję po kliknięciu na jego statek. Mężczyzna wydaje graczowi różnego rodzaju misje. Ciekawostki *Jego przypinka w kształcie sowy oraz namalowane na brodzie wzory mogą sugerować jakiś związek z sowią twarzą oraz niebieskim paskiem na brodzie Chmuroskoka. Nie wiadomo, czy jest to zbieg okoliczności, czy faktyczne powiązanie. **Posiada również wypalony na piersi symbol, który kształtem również przypomina wierzchowca Valki (lub innego smoka z tego gatunku). *Eret jest podobny do Heathery. Oboje byli początkowo sprzymierzeni z wrogami Berk, ale ostatecznie dołączyli do jeźdźców. Oboje mają także czarne włosy i zaprzyjaźnili się z Wichurą. *Chociaż oficjalna strona mówi, że ma zielone oczy, w filmie i na zdjęciach widać, że mają kolor piwny. *Mężczyzna, podobnie jak członkowie Obrońców Skrzydła, zna działanie owocu harmonii (wynika to z gry ''School of Dragons). Zobacz też en:Eret, Son of Eret es:Eret ru:Эрет it:Eret de:Eret, Sohn von Eret Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Dawni antagoniści